


The Cloud That is There

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] The cloud is always there, watching.
Kudos: 27





	The Cloud That is There

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. My reiwa hibatsuna fic was so bad and I got back into HibaTsuna hype so I wanted to redo my actually reiwa hibatsuna fic.
> 
> it isn't exactly hibatsuna but it's hibari and tsuna.
> 
> Warning as usual. OOC-ness. Take places in the future from the end of the manga. Lots of warped things and unbeta-ed.  
> It's been so long since I write anything.... /sigh

Hibari-san has been acting weird.

It was two years after Tsuna finished his high school in Japan, and moved to Italy to continue in university while working as the next in line don mafia. Timotheo was still occupying the seat, along with the ninth generation guardians and Tsuna’s stay was somehow still kept a secret. 

Tsuna kept his word and let his guardians do as they please. Except for Gokudera, and Chrome who followed him to Italy, everyone went on each of their own path. Reborn stayed silent on his decision, but when they were about to depart to Italy, the hitman chose to stay with Yamamoto in Japan. It seemed the ex-arcobaleno still hadn’t given up on the thought of raising their rain guardian as the best assassin for Vongola, much to Tsuna’s dismay. When asked about Reborn’s partial decision, Yamamoto laughed and said he was actually grateful with the arrangement. Tsuna may have asked him to be greedy and continued his baseball just as he wanted, but he also wanted to be able to immediately fly over when Tsuna needs help with the mafia business and he needs to be capable in the moment.

There was a little complication with his sun guardian. Ryohei had graduated earlier than them and had joined a pro boxing agency. His career seemed to be rising lately, and he’d promised he’d join them soon… of course, after talking and had to reassure Kyoko first. Tsuna insisted to tell her, believing Kyoko had already caught up with their actual situation. It wasn’t easy, neither smooth. Kyoko’s silent treatment to them at that time was excruciatingly painful too. But they were glad they talked about it.

Oh right. He confessed to Kyoko once again before he departed. Unfortunately Kyoko didn’t have the same expression of love as his, but they are friends, it remained unchanged and Tsuna was glad it didn’t. He had given up on his love, but he never wants to lose a friend.

Lambo, Ipin, and Fuuta wanted to continue studying in Namimori and stayed close to Nana. Something that everyone unanimously agreed.

All his matter was settled before he departed, as instructed by Reborn. He was sure he did so. However these past two years, for some reason or another, he would either encountered or visited by his cloud guardian every three or so months. At first, he thought he was seeing things. It just sounds impossible to find Hibari Kyouya outside of Namimori without Reborn involved. The second time, the cloud guardian actually appeared from his room’s window, nonchalantly trespassing the security the Vongola had set up around his apartment. It continued for a while until he’d heard that Hibari actually got permission from the Ninth to loiter around for God knows every time he wishes so. Tsuna actually wondered how his cloud guardian had probably more authority than him. Every single visit, Hibari never stayed for more than a day, he would come and gave a look over at him then stayed in God knows where and before Tsuna knew it, he had left.

The cloud guardian has always been a mystery, however his action this time didn’t make any sense. Tsuna had thought he’d forgotten something when he left Namimori but he was never close with the prefect. For courtesy, he did go and said farewell to the ravenet, but that was all there was. Hibari was never interested in him and didn’t ask anything else, except a single short, “Fu~n, so you decided to continue the mafia business”, in the usual monotone.

One year in the Hibari routine, Tsuna finally took the courage and asked Hibari why he kept visiting him. Hibari went silent for a minute. Afraid he was overstepping the boundary, the mafia heir waited for his time to be bitten. However he only received a single “... Nothing”.

He even phoned Reborn to ask whether there was anything happening in Namimori. There was nothing.

“So that Namimori maniac finally realized his position and knows the importance to report to Juudaime.” was Gokudera’ conclusion, but Tsuna wasn’t convinced.

Eventually, Tsuna didn’t have time to think about this matter and just treated it as another routine happening in his daily lives as his study was getting harder and so was his mafia training. He even broke once and actually asked Hibari to help with his college report if Hibari would just stand around doing nothing in his room. Of course, he was refused by a smack in the cheek.

* * *

A year after he graduated from college and his official inauguration, Tsuna killed a man for the first time. He went mad, sad, afraid, and broken. He had accepted his path to be a mafia don, but he never wanted to kill anyone. Even after fighting with Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, Daemon, or even Bermuda…, he’d never wanted to kill anyone. The Ninth had given him the gun to protect himself, he insisted it and Tsuna had refused. But the moment when the man, the assassin wanted to attack him and trying to take a passerby hostage, he didn’t think twice to take the gun from the man’s hand and shot him. It was different with Moretti. It was no fake. There was no Reborn involved. He wasn’t in his dying will mode. He wasn’t drunk and wasn’t on drugs. He felt the gun and the moment when he pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet, the sound of the shot and blood splattered on the ground. Of course, he had received training in shooting, but it wasn’t his intention to aim at anywhere vital. He just wanted to stop the man from taking a hostage. Reborn praised him to be able to shoot the heart despite the abrupt action, yet he wasn’t happy about it.

Locking himself in his room in the Vongola mansion, he buried his head in his knees on the floor. Moments of his incident kept replaying in his mind in a loop, however he couldn’t remember the face of the man he had killed. All that remained was his scream.

Today too, Hibari came. The prefect broke the window’s lock, appeared in his gakuran as usual despite his age. At first, because he didn’t turn on the switch on the room, Tsuna had thought the dark silhouette as the grim reaper who had come to take him. The ravenet approached him, forcefully gripping his cheeks to turn his head to him. A smile appeared on the prefect’s face when their eyes met. That was the first ever smile in his visits and it broke Tsuna out of his stupor. It triggered the brunet to activate his dying will mode and punched the man. Hibari was caught off guard and was flown across the room. Wiping the blood from his lips in irritation, the ravenet immediately strike back with his tonfa in flame.

Everyone came rushing in when they heard explosions. None of them expected the Vongola Neo Primo and his cloud guardians were at each other’s necks, both of them battered and the room was no longer a room. None of them seemed to have used the boxes, yet the damage was already tremendous.

The previously lifeless Primo was filled with bloodlust that Gokudera and the others have never ever seen in the brunet. As per Reborn’s order, no one tried to stop the fight, wasn’t dare to and only watched from afar. Even when the fight had destroyed a portion of the Vongola garden, everyone was too busy to search for another place to watch or some already left the scene. The fight finally stopped when the two of them fainted out of exhaustion. Kusakabe came fetching his boss and Vongola rushed to treat their don.

Till this day, no one ever got their answer why the Neo Primo and his cloud guardian suddenly had a death match that day, but Gokudera understood very well that his friend was very mad at the prefect. He would, when the Neo Primo’s first action after being treated was to revoke his cloud guardian’s entry permission in the Vongola premises. For two years after the incident, the Neo Primo’s cloud guardian was treated with the same security as a stranger, no matter what the occasion. Vongola has experienced many betrayals, but never an ally (or supposed to be) received such treatment in its history. Especially for those who had gone to the future which they fought Byakuran, they had never expected the sky and the cloud’s relationship to develop as such.

Hibari still did his every other month strange visits. It was around this time, he graduated from his gakuran, dressed in suits, and created the Foundation. Apparently, during that death match with Tsuna, both his gakuran and armband were ruined. Supposedly he could fix it, but no one knew why and where he had tucked those away. When he noticed the security he received was tightened, the ravenet was excited and inevitably turned on Vongola’s alarm every single time. His purpose was always the same, after he took a look over at Tsuna, he would leave without saying a word.

“What the heck is wrong with him?” The storm guardian was pleased when he heard the Neo Primo cussed at the silent leaving figure. Finally, his friend speaks the same length as him. Afterall, Gokudera has always thought his boss was being too lenient on the cloud. He would then obediently raised the security level as per Tsuna’s order.

It took some years for their Neo generation to shape Vongola as what Tsuna ideally wanted to. It wasn’t completely as so, but it was closer. As Tsuna showed his will to greater people, their enemies and assassination’s frequency decreased. Tsuna couldn’t abandon his hope to not kill anyone, they realized it was inevitable. However the guardians and he had made sure to tell all their subordinates to not make any unnecessary sacrificial, and would take precautions when needed. Along the time, Gokudera caught news that Hibari’s foundation had also grown big. Despite receiving and taking possession of the Vongola’s cloud ring, the black-haired guardian was never in true affiliation with Vongola, hence the right-hand man thought this was the right time. He started to doubt his decision though when the don looked evidently wasn’t keen on the idea when he brought it up.

“If Primo doesn’t wish for it, then we don’t have to. It’s true there’s some merit in the alliance, but the Foundation doesn’t necessarily align with our interest so…”

“No, it’s okay, Gokudera-kun. I do think it’s better if we make an alliance with them,” the right-hand man wasn’t reassured when he saw the resigned smile on the brunet’s face, “beside, they are the ones I don’t want to make as an enemy.”

Gokudera nodded obediently, “then I will make the arrangement.”

“No. I will talk to Hibari-san… in one of his visit later. We will make the arrangement later after we’ve heard from him.”

“But that would be…”

“I think I need to have a talk with him, anyway.”

With the last sentence, the storm could only nod in understanding. If that was what the Primo wishes, then so be it.

* * *

“Hibari-san has never made any sense.”

“Wao,” Hibari entered the room, amused while kicking the fallen security guard away. “What’s this? You’re picking a fight?”

“That! That kind of attitude!”

“Huh…”

“You came without saying anything, and only watch for God knows why, then left again without saying anything! You came through the window when you could have just go through the door like people normally do! And when you do, instead of answering the security peacefully, you immediately raise your tonfa and force your way through! Why do you always speak with your tonfa first?”

“They were in the way.”

“They weren’t trying to! They were just doing the job!”

“It’s because you try to challenge me with the security.”

“I wasn’t! In the first place, you couldn’t just come and go like you own this place!”

“Wao, what’s this? You’re trying to enforce your position on me?” 

When Hibari raised his tonfa yet again, Tsuna was finally fed up and rose from his deskwork to the couch. “No! I’m trying to seriously have a talk with Hibari-san.”

“Aren’t you going to at least offer me a tea then?”

Ten years ago, he would scramble from his seat and immediately make one in fear, “Go make it yourself,” not this time.

Ten years ago, the prefect wouldn’t have that kind of attitude and would already bite the other to death. They were no longer teenagers. Hibari sighed and rose from his seat. He nonchalantly fetched the cup and tea leaves from the cupboard and boiled the water in the electric kettle provided in the room. The way the man could be so familiar with his things irked Tsuna a bit.

When the cloud returned with a cup on his hand, Tsuna frowningly asked, “where’s mine?”

His reply was a smirk, “Go make it yourself.”

Veins popped on Tsuna as he begrudgingly went and did so.

“So,” back on his seat with his tea, the Vongola Neo Primo finally started with his intention, “what’s Hibari-san’s purpose for coming here and leave without saying anything after meeting me?”

“You’ve asked that, and I answered nothing.”

“It couldn’t be nothing when Hibari-san has been doing it for years.”

The cloud put down his cup, crossing his legs. They were only a table apart and the tension was apparent they were resisting to talk with their weapons.

“I just want to see.”

“?”

“Whether your color will be dyed by _this kind of world_.”

Ah. As the other’s intent became clearer, Tsuna didn’t dare anymore to stare into the piercing eyes, and his hands were trembling while gripping his tea cup, “And what have you seen?” afraid of the answer.

“Nothing have changed.”

“That can’t be!” Even himself was surprised with the volume he raised in objection. 

“I wasn’t making an exact point. But you asked what I see, and that’s what I see.”

“There’s no way. I-I’ve killed a man… people… with my decision…”, there’s no way nothing has changed. Even if it was just his own fleeting wish to be so, it’s the reality.

“I know.”

“Then…!”

“And you are still trembling in fear, just like you were before you left Namimori.”

Tsuna was dumbfounded. “T-that doesn’t make…”

“If _this world_ has consumed you, taking one or two people wouldn’t affect you that much.”

“That still doesn’t justify…”

“Who were talking about justification?”

“...”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it wouldn’t be impossible for you to keep resisting being dyed over. That’s why I still come.”

He wasn’t making any sense. He has always been. “... Was that the reason why you mocked me that day?”

“That day?”

“When I was locking myself in my room.”

“Oh, the day you first killed a herbivore, you meant?”

Tsuna almost went into another fit with how nonchalant the other party sounded.

“I was amused at how you persistently remained you are despite your experience being here.”

Huh?? He was so close to awaken his dying will mode anytime now.

“Look at you, still not over your first kill, when it’s already what-few years ago.”

“It was three years ago! Well, I’m sorry for being such a humane to still not over it!”

“And that’s fine.”

“What?”

“The infant told me.”

“Reborn did?”

“That you were trying to reform this den of indisciplines thugs.” _Why couldn’t he just call it “mafia” normally?_ Was what Tsuna wanted to say but wasn’t able to when Hibari continued, “Being humane is one of the things you wanted them to retain. Wasn’t it?”

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the cloud’s word choice. To retain, huh?

“Well, not that it matters. But good luck on that. I don’t dislike that determination of you lot.” Yawning, the ravenet finished his tea and rose from his seat, “Is that all? I’m tired. I’m going back.”

“Huh? Wait!” Goddamn, his cloud guardian was so my pace. He almost forgot the crucial point he had to make. “I want Hibari-san to take a look at this.” Knowing fully well Hibari wouldn’t think twice if they’d given thick documents, Tsuna had asked Gokudera to summarize all their points in one page.

“What’s this?” The other man accepted the paper disinterestedly.

Tsuna got both of them to return to the couch, before he used the most formal tone he usually has in his line of work. “Hibari Kyouya-san. As Vongola Neo Primo, I’d like to make an offer of alliance with Vongola and your Foundation.”

“Wao. You know I dislike crowding.”

“I’m very aware. As such, I promise that we would never enlist your name as cloud guardian or anything under Vongola. I would like this alliance purely as our own organization, based on our goodwill.”

“So, you said. But as long as I’m keeping these things, I’d still be regarded as one, wouldn’t it?” He meant the Vongola rings.

Tsuna bit his lips in response. He couldn’t really lie that having possessions of those rings would already make you as one. Beside the rings choose their owners and it sounds impossible if Vongola has to search for another cloud bearer capable to hold the power of the rings now. “Did you remember the Primo’s cloud guardian, Alaude?”

“Heh, that guy. Too bad he is already dead, I don’t mind biting him to death.” Sigh. And now he had triggered Hibari’s bloodlust. 

“The first cloud guardian was also detached from Vongola while still bearing the ring. What I’m saying, I propose our relationship to…”

“I refuse.”

“Huh?”

Hibari was already gritting his teeth in annoyance, “I don’t like how you make it sound as if I have to imitate that guy. Never. Over my dead body.”

 _The heck is this guy saying? He already got his weapon from said man!_ Coughing to regain his composure, Tsuna tried to argue, “I didn’t mean we have to imitate them. I’m saying I would like the both of us to keep mutual benefit relationship which won’t hinder each other.”

“And you’re saying?” Good. Now the ravenet is finally interested.

“Vongola and its allies would never trespass Hibari-san’s territory and the Foundation, especially Hibari-san, would never arbitrary bite Vongola and its allies to death.”

“Rejected.”

Ugh. “I thought it’s reasonable.”

“I don’t like keeping my preys short.”

Why is this guy so unreasonable? “Hibari-san and its Foundation can access on Vongola’s latest technology and researches. I know Hibari-san is still researching about the rings and stones.”

“Rejected. My Foundation has been doing just fine.”

Well, they do.

“I know in the future, you lot would still bother me. I want a better bargain.”

Yeah, Tsuna is sure they would too. Sighing in defeat, the don resignedly knew what was left to offer.

“I would spar with Hibari-san anytime you want if you accept the alliance.” He couldn’t sell out his friends, but he could with his…

The expression in the battle maniac seemingly brightened. “Anytime?”

“Any… at the convenience time please. I can’t very well do anything when I’m tired.”

“Deal.”

“Really?!”

“That fight three years ago wasn’t bad, little animal.” Oh right, they didn’t actually get any outcome from that one.

“Here’s Tetsu’s and my contact. Just send the necessary document to Tetsu later.”

Whoa, Hibari actually gave him his contact number. Just how much a battle maniac this man actually is.

“If you give it to anyone else, I’ll bite you to death.”

“O-Of course!” Huh, wait, that means he couldn’t exactly ask Gokudera to deal with it then?!

Yawn. “Is that all? I’m leaving.” And this time, the cloud really gone for good.

Exhausted from the event, Tsuna slouched down on his couch, wondering if he’d ever call the first number on the paper.

Yeah, probably not. Hibari would only listen to him on a whim anyway. He wasn’t even sure Hibari would pick up his call.

“Tsuna, are you done?” Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn came in a few minutes later. They obviously were waiting somewhere else until the two finished their conversation. Tsuna’s room was sound-proof so it wasn’t like they could eavesdrop.

Tsuna sighed tiredly and stood up back in composure, “Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Reborn. Yeah, we’re done. Hibari-san gave an OK.”

“Really? That’s great!” In contrast to Yamamoto’s genuinely happy smile, Gokudera grumbled in annoyance, “Hmph about time.” 

“Anyway Tsuna, did you finally ask why Hibari doing his random visits?” Even Reborn was curious about it.

The sky thought for a moment before answering. He returned to his seat and took another look at the phone number in his hand, he laughed to himself, “I wonder. I think Hibari-san is just being a cloud he is.”

An unpredictable, my pace and yet always there cloud of his.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i just thought. what if hibari constantly checked on whether tsuna would no longer be the man that interests him when tsuna took on the mafia business.
> 
> i don't know if i properly conveyed it in this fic tho orz


End file.
